Late Night Case
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia hanya bermaksud mengambil obat ke gudang belakang rumah sakit—tapi apa yang dia dapati? Sebuah bayangan yang haus darah. / For Suspense Day Event /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Late Night Case**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Nara Shikamaru/Temari, T, Suspense/Crime

© kazuka, june 13th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Dia hanya bermaksud mengambil obat ke gudang belakang rumah sakit—tapi apa yang dia dapati? Sebuah bayangan yang haus darah."_

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**- horror -**_

Dingin.

Itulah sebabnya Temari menaikkan suhu _air conditioner_ yang berada di ruangan ini. Terlalu rendah suhunya untuk malam ini—sebuah malam dengan cuaca transisi antara musim panas dengan musim gugur. Apalagi hanya ada dia sendiri di ruangan, jadilah rasa dingin itu begitu puas memeluknya yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk.

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Tidak boleh, tepatnya.

Ia menopangkan kepala di atas tangannya, melirik malas ke arah jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan suasana malam rumah sakit yang cukup sepi.

Ya, ini rumah sakit. Tepatnya apotek. Instalasi farmasi ini buka 24 jam dan hari ini Temari mendapatkan _shift_ malam. Sebenarnya ia punya satu rekan lagi, tapi temannya itu sedang sibuk membereskan dokumen di belakang apotek. Hingga tinggallah ia sendiri di depan, menunggu kalau-kalau ada yang membutuhkan obat di waktu seperti ini.

Walaupun kemungkinan datangnya pasien sangat kecil, sih. Tapi yang namanya tugas, mau diapakan lagi?

Bosan, bosan, bosan—ia sangat bosan! Matanya bergulir kesana-kemari untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

Ia baru datang dari cuti untuk mengunjungi adiknya di luar kota, dan cuti itu membuatnya jadi kurang terbiasa lagi terjaga pada dini hari begini.

Ah, sebentar, sebentar. Matanya berhenti di depan salah satu bagian rak obat.

"Ino! Apa kita tidak punya persediaan serum anti bisa ular lagi? Cuma sisa satu, tuh!"

"Apaaa? Sebentar, sebentar, aku tidak mendengarmu dengan jelas," kalimat terpotong di situ, kemudian ada terdengar derap kaki mendekat. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Serum, serum anti bisa ular. Tinggal satu. Di belakang habis, ya?"

Lawan bicaranya yang berambut pirang itu memutar-mutar padangan seraya mengingat-ingat. "Rasanya ... habis. Mungkin ada di gudang belakang sana, yang di dekat ruang perinatologi(1). Gudang di apotek sini penuh, jadi barang-barang yang baru datang ditaruh oleh Anko-_nee_ di sana."

Temari menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ya sudah. Kau jaga di sini. Aku mau ambil ke belakang dulu."

"Oke, oke."

Temari pun meninggalkan ruang kantornya lewat pintu samping. Melewati taman kecil yang ada di samping apotek, terus menuju halaman besar dan kemudian memasuki gedung utama rumah sakit.

Langkahnya berkecepatan sedang, terus menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan kepala terangkat tegak walau ia juga merasa sedikit takut.

Entah kenapa ... angin malam ini kurang bersahabat. Tampaknya senang membuat Temari bergidik.

Ia berhenti sebentar, menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Ia sudah tiga tahun bekerja di sini tapi ... kenapa rasanya malam ini nyalinya begitu ciut?

Temari mengerutkan kening sambil melanjutkan langkah lagi—sebab ia rasa ada sebuah firasat tak baik yang sedikit mengusik.

Angin berdesir lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dan Temari meringis. Sekarang jam 1 dini hari dan suasana rumah sakit benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada dirinya yang berada di tengah-tengah selasar.

Hatinya semakin tidak enak.

Pertanda apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**- **_**stranger -**_

Keadaan mencekam itu makin menusuk Temari. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai menuju ruang perinatologi—dan kemudian berbelok di lorong untuk bisa segera sampai ke gudang.

_Drap, drap, drap—_

—_CPRATT—_

Temari bergidik ngeri.

Langkahnya benar-benar berhenti di lorong kecil, di dekat tembok karena ia melihat sebuah bayangan terpantul di tembok sebelah sana.

Bukan, bukan hanya bayangan. Dinding putih gading telah dinodai oleh cipratan merah yang tak sedikit.

—_CPRATT_!

Lagi.

Temari tidak bergerak. Darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir sesaat, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia menyokong dirinya dengan bersandar pada tembok, kakinya gemetar.

Gadis itu hanya bisa melihat bayangan tersebut bergerak dengan beringas menusuk-nusuk objek yang telah terbaring di lantai. Dia tak kuasa untuk maju lebih dekat lagi dan mengintip apa yang tengah terjadi.

Harusnya ia lari sekarang—iya, lari! Begitulah yang otaknya perintahkan namun sepertinya organ gerak tubuhnya tidak mau merespon kemauan itu. Jangankan lari, bergerak satu senti pun ia seolah tak mampu. Ia benar-benar membeku.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar si pembunuh itu tidak akan lewat lorong sini dan kemudian menghabisinya juga. _Wahai pembunuh, lewatlah lorong sebelah sana!_ —pintanya dalam hati. Ia belum menyelesaikan kuliah S2 yang baru ia jalani satu semester ini, ia juga belum menikah dan belum banyak membanggakan orang tuanya—tentu ia tidak mau mati konyol hanya gara-gara jadi saksi pembunuhan di rumah sakit!

_Tuhan, tolong, tolong, tolong!_

—_CPRATT_!

Terjadi kembali. Kali ini noda darah yang tercipta lebih banyak.

Namun akhirnya tidak terdengar apapun lagi. Temari melirik ke arah bayangan barusan—dan sudah tidak ada lagi. Tertinggal sebuah bayangan mayat yang tergeletak.

Maju, mundur? Maju, mundur? Maju atau mundur? Dua pilihan itu sedang ditawarkan otaknya dan sedang bertarung pula dalam status sama-sama dilematis di benaknya.

Cukup lama Temari harus menormalkan dirinya sendiri dahulu untuk kemudian memutuskan.

Ia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya, dan mengulanginya beberapa kali. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap maju—menyiapkan diri dengan beberapa kemungkinan. Alasan ia cukup berani melakukannya ... adalah karena ia pikir pembunuh itu telah pergi.

Temari mengintip.

Dan ia terkesiap.

Ada seseorang asing yang berdiri di sana, di dekat mayat yang bagian punggungnya telah menganga lebar.

Temari menarik nafas cepat karena terlalu kaget—tapi sayangnya bunyi nafas itu terlalu jelas untuk didengar seseorang di sana. Salahkan suasana dini hari yang teramat sepi.

... Pembunuhnya masih ada di sana?!

Temari buru-buru mundur dan ambil langkah seribu—

—_GREP!_

Terlambat.

Tangannya telah digenggam kuat-kuat oleh si asing tersebut. Setelahnya, dia menarik Temari yang memang tak lagi punya daya untuk melepaskan diri—karena ia masih terlalu syok dan takut.

Lelaki itu membawanya ke balik lorong, ke tempat kejadian dan kemudian mendorongnya ke tembok, membekap mulut Temari kuat-kuat.

"Hmppftt—lepp—lpfaskan! Pm—pppfembunuh!" kalimat Temari tak jelas akibat mulutnya ditutup. Tangannya berusaha menarik-narik tangan lelaki itu.

"Ssstt!"

"Pfem—"

"Aku bukan pembunuhnya!" desis pemuda itu sambil menatap lurus-lurus pada Temari. "Diamlah dan jangan berontak, aku akan jelaskan semua."

"Hmmmfff—"

Lelaki itu terlihat merogoh saku belakang celana hitamnya. Kemudian menunjukkan benda yang dia dapatkan itu ke depan Temari.

"Aku polisi."

Melihat lencana serta mendengar pengakuan itu, akhirnya Temari bisa tenang. Lelaki itu pun menurunkan bekapannya dari mulut Temari.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru. Aku sedang berada di ruangan di belakangmu itu saat kasus itu terjadi."

Temari mendongak, melihat keterangan yang terpajang di atas pintu bahwa ruangan yang dimaksud tersebut adalah ruang berisi loker-loker dokumen tentang para dokter.

"Aku ketiduran di dalam," laki-laki tersebut mengangkat bahunya, ekspresinya sangat cuek. "Aku terbangun ketika mendengar benda logam jatuh ke lantai. Ketika aku keluar, hanya ada mayat ini—plus dua buah pisau. Benda yang dijatuhkan pembunuh yang kemudian membangunkanku."

"Untuk apa seorang polisi berada di rumah sakit jam segini? Kau ketiduran di dalam sejak kapan?" Temari menatap lawan bicaranya itu heran, kening terkerut cukup tajam.

"Aku intel."

"Mau menyelidiki apa?"

"... Kau orang baru di sini?"

"Hah?"

"Ck," Shikamaru—lelaki itu—berdecak. "Apa kau tidak tahu, ini kasus ketiga yang terjadi dalam lima hari ini!"

"Kasus ... apa saja? Aku—aku baru tahu! Aku baru pulang dari cuti!"

Shikamaru melirik pada mayat malang tersebut. "Kasus pembunuhan di rumah sakit, korban pertama memang hanyalah mayat tanpa nama yang dicincang diam-diam di kamar mayat ... tapi tetap saja itu tidak berkeperimanusiaan. Korban kedua adalah salah satu penunggu pasien yang keluar sebentar untuk ke toilet, dibunuh di dekat ruang perawatan bedah."

Temari terhenyak. Ada kejadian seheboh ini selama ia pergi dan ia tak tahu sama sekali?!

Ah, ia baru ingat. Ino sempat bercerita sedikit tentang 'pembunuhan' di hari pertama ia kembali bekerja ... namun ia sedang tidak konsentrasi mendengar jadi ia menyangka bahwa ada kasus pembunuhan yang mayatnya ada di rumah sakit ... bukan 'kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di rumah sakit'.

"Dan semua motif pembunuhan itu sama."

"Apa?"

Shikamaru menjauh dari hadapan Temari, kemudian mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari saku bagian dalam jaket cokelatnya. Ia memandangi lekat-lekat mayat tersebut, kemudian berganti pandangan pada Temari lagi. "Pengambilan organ tubuh untuk dijual. Kali ini pembunuhnya tetap bermaksud menjual hal yang sama; ginjal korban."

Temari masih merasa panas-dingin apalagi ketika melihat mayat dengan keadaan menyedihkan itu. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman melihat orang luka-luka atau bahkan tubuh kaku di ruang mayat sana ... tapi yang kali ini berbeda. Darah segar dimana-mana!

"Kau pasti sempat menyaksikan pembunuhan ini. Bisa kau katakan ciri-ciri pelakunya? Aku harus menyelesaikan kasus ini sesegera mungkin."

Temari memijit keningnya, kejadian ini cukup membuat kepalanya nyut-nyutan dan ia harus mengulang kembali apa-apa saja detil yang ia amati tadi.

... Tapi, syukurlah orang asing yang ia temui ini bukan pembunuhnya. Kalau iya ... mungkin Temari rasa dirinya telah berubah nasib menjadi sama dengan si mayat di depan sana.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**- scalpel -**_

"Aku hanya melihat bayangannya. Aku tidak punya nyali untuk melihat langsung," terang Temari dengan suara pelan—matanya mengikuti gerak petugas medis yang membawa korban ke ruang belakang.

"Kita ke situ saja," Shikamaru mengendikkan dagunya pada ruangan di belakang tempat mereka berdiri. Ruang penyimpanan dokumen para dokter, tentu saja. Mereka tidak beranjak dari lokasi awal mereka bertemu pertama kali. "Ceritakan di dalam."

Temari pun mendorong pintu serta mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Shikamaru duduk di sampingnya.

"Bentuk tubuh, rambut, apa tergambar jelas di bayangan yang kau lihat?"

Temari berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Hm ..."

Sementara menunggu, Shikamaru mengeluarkan _notes_ kecil beserta pulpen dari sakunya. _Notes_ itu tampak tua dan bahkan di sampulnya pun penuh corat-coret.

"Firasatku dia laki-laki ... dari bentuk bayangannya, tubuhnya tinggi. Pokoknya, dari model tubuh dia seperti laki-laki. Kau tentu bisa mengatakan perbedaan bentuk fisik lelaki dan wanita, bukan?"

"Rambut?"

"Rambutnya ..." Temari berhenti sebentar. Ia pun bersandar di kursi serta menatap langit-langit. "Aku tidak melihat model rambutnya. Seingatku tidak ada sama sekali. Apa dia botak, ya?"

"Mungkin dia memakai penutup kepala," Shikamaru mencatat sesuatu di buku kecilnya. "Yang seperti ninja itu."

"Bisa jadi ..." Temari mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, setidaknya itu bisa jadi petunjuk tambahan. Kemungkinan besar pelakunya laki-laki," Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, ia lantas mengeluarkan sebuah plastik dari saku celana belakangnya. "Semoga ini bisa jadi petunjuk tambahan."

"_Scalpel_?" Temari memaksudkan pada pisau bedah yang dimasukkan Shikamaru ke dalam plastik bening tersebut.

Shikamaru tak menjawab, dia mengambil sebuah benda lain dari tas hitam di atas meja. Benda itu berbentuk seperti senter dan Temari dibuat bertanya-tanya kembali.

Nara Shikamaru meletakkan plastik ke atas meja, kemudian menyoroti benda tersebut dengan senter yang cahaya lampunya tak biasa.

"Nah, pelakunya cerdas. Dia memakai sarung tangan. Tidak kelihatan jejaknya sama sekali di sini."

Barulah Temari paham bahwa sinar aneh barusan adalah sinar ultraviolet sebagai pendeteksi sidik jari. Shikamaru adalah polisi, ya, wajar kalau dia punya benda-benda asing tapi unik begitu. Tapi ... seperti yang Shikamaru bilang tadi—punya benda ini pun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada petunjuk tambahan.

"Sebentar, sebentar!" Temari memecah keheningan. "Aku kenal pisau itu!"

Shikamaru terkejut namun langsung menjadi antusias. "Katakan!"

"Lihat," Temari membungkuk untuk mendekati meja rendah di hadapan mereka—menunjuk pada pisau itu. "Pisau ini bentuknya agak beda dari pisau bedah yang dipakai kebanyakan dokter. Ada bagian yang sedikit bergerigi pada badannya untuk mempermudah pegangan dokter saat memakai. Pisau ini buatan Korea, agak jarang dijual tapi ada satu dokter di sini yang sering memesan pisau ini untuk operasi ... katanya dia terbiasa menggunakannya saat sekolah di Korea dulu. Aku pernah membantu pekerjaan temanku di bagian penyediaan aset rumah sakit—jadi aku pernah mendengar cerita ini langsung dari dokternya."

"Siapa dokter itu?"

"Hatake Kakashi ... dokter bedah yang paling baru di sini."

Shikamaru menyeringai—Temari jadi refleks tersenyum juga.

"Ternyata tidak terlalu merepotkan," Shikamaru menutup bukunya. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih petunjuknya. Pagi ini aku akan mencoba menyusup ke ruangannya untuk menemukan bukti. Bisa kuminta nomor ponsel dan alamat _email _-mu?"

"Tentu saja, mana, pinjam bukumu tadi."

Hati Temari telah cukup tenang ketika ia menuliskan apa yang diminta Shikamaru tadi. Ia turut lega.

Shikamaru mengambil _notes_ miliknya kembali dari tangan gadis itu ketika nomor ponsel dan alamat surel telah ia dapatkan. Sebagai pertukaran, dia menuliskan nomor ponselnya serta alamat surat dunia mayanya di secarik kertas dari buku yang sama untuk kemudian diberikan pada Temari. "Ini, kalau kau mau menghubungiku. Aku akan tetap berada di rumah sakit ini sampai kasus selesai, jadi panggillah aku kapan pun kau perlu aku tentang kasus ini."

"Oke," Temari mencermati sebentar apa yang dituliskan Shikamaru untuknya. "Huh? Kau tidak pulang? Tidur dimana?"

"Kepala rumah sakit khusus meminjamkan ruangannya sebagai tempat tidur untukku yang menangani kasus ini. Ini kasus berat yang harus segera diselesaikan sebelum meneror lebih banyak orang."

**.**

**.**

Kantuk Temari benar-benar hilang setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan, berjam-jam setelahnya. Hingga sekarang, pukul tujuh pagi, dua jam sebelum _shift_ malamnya berakhir—ia sama sekali tak punya hasrat untuk melelapkan diri barang sebentar.

_Krek_.

Dia menoleh ke arah pintu samping.

"Selamat pagi, Temari."

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam 24 jam ini, Temari terkejut sampai tidak bisa bereaksi apapun selain terperangah.

Itu Hatake Kakashi!

Orang yang disangka oleh dirinya dan Shikamaru ... telah berbuat keji tadi malam.

Dan ... dia datang dengan cara seperti orang tak punya dosa.

Ia harus bagaimana?

"Temari?"

"O—oh, se-selamat pagi, Hatake-_san_," Temari tergagap.

"Hm, _shift_ malam sepertinya membuat konsentrasimu menurun," lelaki itu menggeleng sebentar. "Ah, iya. Apa _scalpel_-ku yang biasa disimpan di sini? Tadi kucari di gudang aset tidak ada, katanya barang-barang baru ditampung sementara di gudang obat, ya?"

"_Scalpel _... _scalpel_ yang dari Korea itu?"

"Hn. Padahal aku masih punya satu kotak di ruang kerjaku, tapi hilang semua, sayang sekali. Entah siapa yang iseng sekali mencurinya."

Tunggu.

Temari pun langsung sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Hatake Kakashi tidak bersalah! Buktinya, dia saja kehilangan pisau bedahnya, bukan?

"Temari?"

"O-oh ... hng—itu, barang-barang baru ditaruh di gudang obat di belakang, di dekat ruang perinatologi. Di sini sudah penuh, makanya ada obat yang ditaruh di sana juga."

"Hooo, begitu. Aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama, Hatake-_san_."

Hatake Kakashi sudah menjauh sekian langkah dari pintu, namun kemudian kembali pada Temari lagi. "Oh, satu hal lagi, Temari."

"Ada ... apa?"

"Banyak-banyak minum multivitamin. Kelihatannya kau kurang sehat sampai bicara pun jadi gagap begitu."

Temari menghela nafas, seraya membuat-buat senyum yang ramah pada Kakashi. "Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sarannya."

Si dokter bedah itu belum tahu saja peristiwa apa yang disaksikan Temari sampai membuat dirinya syok berat hingga menimbulkan kecacatan sementara pada sistem linguistiknya itu.

Tapi, buru-buru ia tepis rasa syoknya yang masih tersisa. Dikeluarkannya lipatan kertas kecil dari saku, kemudian segera menekan nomor yang tertera di sana.

"Halo? Shikamaru? Coret Hatake Kakashi dari daftarmu. Dia tidak bersalah!" Temari menekankan nada bicaranya walau sambil berbisik.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**- **_**blood –**_

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan kalau Hatake Kakashi itu tidak bersalah?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil menyusul langkah Temari di koridor menuju kantin. Awalnya ia hanya ingin berdiskusi di tempat kerja gadis itu, tetapi Temari memaksa untuk pergi makan.

"Tadi dia datang ke apotek, bertanya apakah ada persediaan pisau bedah baru karena miliknya, satu kotak yang baru, hilang semua."

"Berarti ... ada kemungkinan bahwa si pelaku ingin memperburuk nama Hatake. Apa kau tahu, siapa saja dokter atau petugas medis lain yang punya masalah dengan Hatake Kakashi?"

"Mana aku tahu," Temari mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. "Aku tidak tahu urusan pribadi para dokter di sini. Oh—oh, tapi, Hatake-_san_ baru menikah dengan Anko-_nee_. Mungkin ada yang tidak suka karena dia menaruh hati pada Anko-_nee_?"

"Siapa itu Anko?"

"Atasanku di instalasi farmasi. Tapi rasanya ... setahu kami ... yang mengejar-ngejar Anko dari dulu cuma Hatake-_san_. Kelihatannya dia tidak punya saingan."

"Gambaran pelaku masih kabur. Simpan dulu semuanya—makan sana dulu, baru kukorek lagi informasi darimu."

"Hm, kau perhatian juga, eh?" Temari terkekeh.

"... Merepotkan."

"Temari-_san_, Temari-_san_! Kebetulan sekali kita ketemu di sini!"

Keduanya, yang telah akan sampai di kantin beberapa meter lagi, terpaksa berhenti.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?"

"Ada retur obat dari Dokter Kabuto. Ini, kuserahkan padamu saja, ya, hehehe, terima kasih!"

Tak banyak basa-basi setelah ucapan itu, kawan Temari tersebut pergi. Temari tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri karena ia sedang memperhatikan lekat-lekat kertas resep tersebut.

"Ayo, siapa yang merengek kelaparan tadi?"

Temari tidak bereaksi. Shikamaru merasa bosan, hingga ia pun akhirnya melangkah duluan.

"Shika, Shika—lihat," Temari menarik lengan baju Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya ketika berbalik.

"Lihat, lihat—ada noda darah di ujung kertas resepnya," Temari berbicara dengan nada rendah seolah mendesis.

Shikamaru kembali ke posisi awalnya. Memang benar, ada sedikit darah di sudut kiri bawah kertas yang Temari maksud.

"Kemungkinannya masih tipis. Bisa saja 'kan—"

"Siapa tahu orang ini melepas sarung tangannya saat mencoba menyentuh organ tubuh yang dia ambil di ruangannya. Mungkin dia ingin meneliti tentang organ itu dulu sebelum menjualnya. Kemungkinan adanya kecerobohan seperti itu 'kan ada."

Shikamaru menyeringai kecil. "Kau cerdas juga."

"Simpan pujian itu nanti. Kita masuk ke ruangan Kabuto-_san_ sekarang."

"... Katanya mau makan?"

"Nanti saja itu, nanti!" Temari berjalan cepat mendahului Shikamaru. "Kita harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang. Aku tidak mau lagi bekerja pada _shift_ malam dan kemudian menemukan kasus pembunuhan lain."

Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin tersenyum iseng setelah mendengar itu, namun ia tahan. Ia alihkan dengan pertanyaan, "Apa kau memperhatikan mayat tadi malam?"

Temari diam sebentar. Walau agak ngeri, ia coba memikirkan kembali apa yang ditangkap oleh matanya sebelumnya.

"Hancur. Seperti dicincang. Lukanya menganga dan si pembunuh seperti tidak punya rasa kasihan karena mencabik-cabik korbannya dengan cara begitu."

"Berarti kita harus menurunkan prioritas sangkaan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang dokter."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Setiap dokter pasti dibekali keahlian untuk membedah. Tipis kemungkinannya kalau dia merobek tubuh korban dengan cara seperti itu. Kalau dia dokter, ia akan membunuh korban dengan cara halus dan bahkan mungkin di tempat tersembunyi, serta ada kemungkinan dia akan menggunakan obat bius."

"Kau benar juga ..." Temari memelankan langkahnya.

"Buka pikiran luas-luas. Hanya karena petunjuk utama adalah 'pisau bedah', jangan lantas hanya fokus pada objek 'dokter'. Bisa jadi itu hanya caranya untuk bersembunyi."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti, tuan jenius. Sekarang kita ke ruang Kabuto -_san_."

"Masih perlu?"

"Kurasa ... iya. Aku tidak suka kalau rasa penasaranku tidak terpuaskan."

"Apa aku harus tetap ikut?"

"Ya, harus. Kalau perlu kau awasi ruangannya dan carilah hal yang mencurigakan."

**.**

**.**

"Permisi."

"Oh, kau, Temari-_san_. Ada kesulitan?"

Temari menatap waspada. Walau Kabuto tersenyum padanya, ekspresinya tetap datar.

Satu noda darah di sudut kertas resep masih menjadi penyebab mengapa ia mencari-cari alasan untuk menemui Kabuto langsung. Tentu, ia masih curiga akan hal itu.

"Um ... ini—obatnya apa, ya? Maaf, aku kurang bisa membacanya dengan baik."

"Hn," tangan Kabuto mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Temari. Di detik-detik itu, Temari tidak ingin melewatkan satu momen pun.

Dan ia dapat jawaban akan rasa penasarannya!

Saatnya mencoret Kabuto dari daftar tersangka.

"Jari anda kenapa, Kabuto-_san_?" Temari memaksudkan pada jempol Kabuto yang ditempeli plester luka.

"Ah, ini," lelaki itu memperhatikan jarinya sendiri. "Aku datang ke sini terlalu pagi, tidak sempat sarapan. Karena aku lapar, aku ambil apel dari lemari es. Saat aku sedang mengirisnya, aku kaget karena tiba-tiba ada perawat yang berteriak memanggil namaku bahwa ada pasien yang pulang tadi malam dan obatnya harus diretur. Dan jariku jadi korbannya."

"Oh ..." Temari bisa sedikit lega; kenapa? Sebab ia sekarang tidak berhadapan dengan pembunuh. Ya, Kabuto (kemungkinan besar) tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau peduli sekali padaku," Kabuto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap pada objek yang berada di balik punggung Temari. "Nanti pacarmu marah, lho."

"Pa-pacar?!" Temari tergagap. Membaca arah pandangan Kabuto, dia langsung mengerti. "Bukan, bukan, dia bukan pacarku!"

Sementara Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan reaksi yang signifikan. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tatapan matanya menunjukkan tingkat kebosanan yang tinggi.

"Hahaha, kau memang pintar mengelak," gelak Kabuto. "Obatnya hanya _panso_(2). Tidak biasanya kau tidak bisa baca tulisanku. Bukannya kau cerdas dan ahlinya kalau membaca tulisan para dokter?"

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Kabuto-_san_," Temari mengambil kembali resep tadi. "Terima kasih. Aku kembali ke apotek dulu."

Kecurigaan yang salah, begitu pesan yang ingin Temari sampaikan ketika ia bertatapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Hei, kalian berdua, tunggu dulu."

Keduanya berbalik bersamaan.

"Mau apelnya? Wajah kalian terlihat seperti orang kelaparan."

Mereka refleks tersenyum menahan tawa.

Dua potong apel membuktikan bahwa Kabuto tak bersalah—begitu kesepakatan mereka saat menutup pintu ruang kerja dokter tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**- fridge –**_

"_Shift_-mu sudah berakhir?"

"Memangnya aku bekerja 24 jam penuh?" Temari mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Sebenarnya aku heran akan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tetap di sini? Kau boleh tidur ke ruang khususmu sana, kok."

Shikamaru memutar matanya malas. "Ada undang-undang yang mengatakan bahwa saksi itu harus dilindungi dan diawasi."

"Haha, saksi?" Temari terkekeh, setengah mengejek. "Pelakunya bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku menyaksikan kejahatannya. Sudah, kau boleh tidur. Aku mau menyerahkan dokumen ini pada Sasori-_san_ dulu kemudian pulang."

"Sasori?"

"Orang yang mengurusi aset lancar rumah sakit. Termasuk barang-barang habis pakai seperti persediaan pada apotek. Ini laporan bulanan yang harus diserahkan padanya."

Shikamaru tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu sesaat. Lantas, keningnya mengerut. "Yang ruangannya di seberang gedung ruangan kepala rumah sakit?"

"Iya."

Jarak pertautan dua alis Shikamaru semakin merapat. Ada hal aneh yang mengganjali pikirannya. Ia masih diam untuk beberapa saat setelahnya. "Kulihat orangnya suka menyimpan banyak minuman kemasan dan kue-kue."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Temari mendelik, namun bibirnya bermaksud untuk tersenyum kecil. "Aku sering minta itu darinya."

"Dia sampai menaruh benda-benda itu di meja hingga lantai ruangannya. Padahal dia punya lemari es."

"Kau mengintip ruangannya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat kemarin sore," lelaki itu menaggapi dengan cuek. Namun lantas berujar, "Aku ikut."

"Untuk apa?" Temari sebenarnya sudah malas meladeni.

"Seorang polisi harus patuh terhadap undang-undang."

"Oh ayolah," Temari berujar santai. "Aku juga mau pulang, kok. Percayalah, aku akan aman-aman saja. Pelakunya tidak akan bisa mengenaliku. Lagipula, memangnya kau yakin bahwa pelakunya masih ada di lingkungan rumah sakit ini? Siapa tahu saja dia orang luar. Ingat kalimatmu sendiri, Shikamaru? Buka pikiranmu lebih luas. Le-bih lu-as."

"... Cerewet ..."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau mau anggap aku apa. Sampai jumpa besok, Tuan Jenius. Semoga kasusnya cepat selesai."

Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah kesal seraya menggerutu, "Merepotkan."

**.**

**.**

"Aku lama tidak melihatmu. Kemana saja?"

"Cuti. Aku mengunjungi adikku di luar kota."

"Oh," lelaki berambut merah itu memalingkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan—menuju meja kerja—dan mencermati isi laporan dari Temari. "Pantas."

"Sasori-_san_, biasanya kau punya banyak minuman isotonik dingin di lemari esmu," Temari berjalan menuju kulkas besar di dekat dispenser. Dia tak mempedulikan makanan dan minuman lain yang ditaruh di sana-sini di ruangan tersebut; ia butuh yang dingin. Ia cukup akrab dengan Sasori, karena mereka berasal dari satu daerah. Jadi, sudah hal lumrah baginya untuk meminta makanan dari lelaki itu. "Aku minta—"

Lagi.

Ya, sekali lagi; Temari terhenyak.

Apa yang ia temukan di dalam lemari es bukanlah sekumpulan makanan atau berbotol-botol minuman aneka rasa ...

... itu organ tubuh!

Ginjal sebanyak dua pasang menjadi pusat perhatian. Plus tiga buah pisau yang masih kotor, satu buah hati dan bahkan ada gumpalan-gumpalan daging berlemak yang teronggok begitu saja di bagian ujung rak kulkas.

Ia mundur teratur dengan langkah gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

_BRUK_!

Sasori mendorong Temari ke tembok, menghimpitnya. "Apa yang tadi kau lihat?"

Mulut Temari terbuka, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Semua kosakatanya hilang menguap. Bibirnya langsung memucat, gemetaran. Terlihat ingin melafalkan sesuatu tapi tak ada daya untuk menghasilkan suara.

"Ah, sepertinya percuma menyembunyikan, ya? Kau pasti mengerti."

Darah Temari seakan berhenti ketika matanya beradu dengan alat pandang Sasori yang berkilat marah.

"Sayangnya, kau membuka lemari es tanpa disuruh," Sasori menyeringai, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, sepertinya. Selain—menjadikanmu korban berikutnya."

Pisau bedah telah menempel pada leher Temari.

"Ginjalmu mungkin akan terjual mahal. Kau menerapkan pola hidup sehat jadi pasti ginjalmu juga bagus. Aku akan dapat lebih banyak untung kali ini."

_Sret, sret, sret._

Pisau mulai melukai jaringan epidermis leher putih tersebut.

"Supaya kau tidak berteriak ketakutan saat kubedah, sebaiknya kupotong dulu lehermu," seringai Sasori tak mau hilang.

Temari mulai merasakan perih yang merambat. Setiap goresan pisau mengirimkan satu rasa kejut yang tidak mengenakkan, menyisakan rasa sakit dan cemas yang mulai meninggi kadarnya.

Ia ingin bicara, tapi tak sanggup.

Darah mulai mengucur.

_ZREE—_

_Tok, tok, tok, tok._

"Permisi! Permisi!"

Sasori mendelik tajam ke arah pintu masuk ruang kerjanya. Ia yang sudah menyayat leher Temari lebih dalam terpaksa berhenti.

_Klangg—_pisau logam jatuh ke lantai. Sasori buru-buru menuju pintu, kemudian menguncinya dengan terburu-buru.

Air mata Temari meleleh—ia kenal suara itu, ia bersumpah! Meski samar dan level kesadarannya sudah menurun, ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Tubuhnya melemah dan jatuh longsor ke lantai.

Sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan, di tengah keadaan yang super genting dan nafasnya yang tak bisa diajak tenang lagi, ia berusaha untuk teriak. "Shika—Shika—ini ... ini aku! Aku! Tolong—tolong aku!"

Ketukan pintu itu lantas berhenti.

Temari meringis.

Mata Sasori yang sudah seolah dirasuk iblis itu memandang pada Temari—dan dengan gerak cepat segera ia hampiri lagi gadis itu.

"Diam!" bisiknya kejam. Diangkatnya leher perempuan itu tinggi-tinggi—dicengkeramnya—dan lagi-lagi ia pojokkan Temari di tembok. "Diam!" ulangnya.

_BRAKKK—_

Pintu didobrak dengan sukses.

Sang pendobrak membesar matanya. Dengan sigap ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda waspada dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk mengambil lencana dari dalam saku. Dia lantas menatap Sasori marah.

"Jangan bergerak, lepaskan gadis itu. Aku polisi."

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata, ya," Sasori mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya juga—pisau, ternyata! "Ada ksatria penolong, rupanya."

Semua itu berlangsung singkat dan—_zleb_—pisau Sasori barusan yang dilemparkan dengan tangkas menancap pada tangan Shikamaru. Beruntung pemuda itu sempat melindungi dirinya, jadi wajah dan kepalanya aman.

_DORRR—_Shikamaru langsung ambil tindakan. Satu timah panas sebagai balasan sekarang berada di kaki Sasori. Sang sasaran langsung terjatuh, begitu pula Temari.

"Ugh ..." Sasori meringis.

"Jangan bergerak atau jantungmu yang akan jadi sasaranku berikutnya," Shikamaru berucap tegas. Ia hampiri Temari dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ini, ada apa, ada apa? Astaga—" para petugas medis berkumpul karena keributan itu terlalu mencolok untuk dilewatkan.

"Temari-_san_?!"

"Astaga—Temari-_chan_—kau ..."

"Kalian tahan dia," perintah Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tubuh Temari dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan biarkan Sasori bergerak. Aku akan segera memanggil teman-temanku. ingat, jangan sampai dia melarikan diri. Aku aakan membawa Temari ke ruang gawat darurat."

"Shh—Shika ... Sh—"

"Diam. Jangan bicara dulu!"

Tak lama setelah teguran itu terdengar bagi Temari—semuanya menggelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Ssshh ... khh ..."

"Buka saja matamu, tapi jangan keluarkan suaramu."

Temari akhirnya bisa menguasai kesadarannya, dan mulai mengetahui dimana dia sekarang.

"Kh ..."

"Jangan bicara atau sobekan di lehermu menganga lagi."

"Sudah ... tidak ... terlalu ... sakit lagi ..."

"Sepuluh jahitan," terang Shikamaru. "Wajar kalau tidak seperih tadi. Tapi kalau kau memaksakan diri, sama saja, tahu. Merepotkan."

"Lemari ... esnya ..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Di sanalah dia menyimpan barang bukti utama."

"Te ... temanmu ... yang memberi ... tahu ... ya?" Temari berucap dengan susah payah. Untung saja sayatan tadi tidak sampai mengenai pita suaranya, walaupun cukup dalam.

"Sebelum itu, aku sudah mencurigainya. Tepatnya setelah kau bercerita tentang siapa dia dan ruang kerjanya."

Temari hanya mengisyaratkan keheranan lewat tatapan mata.

"Pertama, karena cara pembunuhan yang sangat tidak profesional, cenderung brutal dan kasar. Ketahuan sekali kalau pembunuhnya bukan dokter. Kedua ... karena makanan dan minuman yang ia punya berada di luar lemari es. Padahal kulkasnya cukup besar. Apa tidak muat menampung semua itu?" Shikamaru menguraikan semuanya dengan datar. "Pasti ada sesuatu di dalam kulkasnya hingga ia tak bisa memasukkan makanan-makanan serta minuman itu."

Temari tertegun.

"Firasatku kurang baik ketika kau bilang kau akan pergi ke ruangannya."

Hening sesaat.

"Firasat seorang detektif kadang susah dipersalahkan."

Dan Temari pun tersenyum. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi akibat terlalu nekat bicara tadi ... lehernya jadi semakin sakit.

Hening lagi.

"Ehm," Shikamaru mencairkan suasana. "Setelah kau sembuh ... maukah makan malam bersamaku?

**.**

Satu senyuman plus anggukan yang dilakukan perlahan pun diberikan sebagai tanda bahwa penawaran telah diterima.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

perinatologi: salah satu instalasi pada rumah sakit yang memberikan pelayanan kesehatan untuk bayi baru lahir.

panso: obat pantoprazole injeksi; yaitu golongan obat yang berfungsi menurunkan asam lambung, misalnya pada penderita esofagitis (radang lapisan esofagus).

**.**

**.**

A/N: baru kali ini bikin yang 'bener-bener suspense'. tapi implisit, sih, hehe, maaf kalau kurang dapet :"3a tepat aja kan kalau kutaruh di rate T?

trims udah baca, semoga terhibur! n.n)/


End file.
